


Halloween Night

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Halloween, Harry greives his parents, Harry is sad, Slightly Out Of Character, Snape is understanding, but not too much, yet snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never attended the Halloween feast, unable to celebrate on the anniversary of his parents death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this little idea. I have no idea what it is like to lose a parent so this is probably really unrealistic.

Harry Potter followed his best friends Ron and Hermione into the potions dungeon and quickly took his seat. Halloween was drawing nearer, the time when there would be a school-wide celebration that Harry was expected to take part in with a faultless grin. No-one ever considered that the night that to most had connotations of sweets and costumes and fun, was to Harry the anniversary of the night that he became an orphan. The night he lost everything. The night he was put into the reluctant care of his Aunt and Uncle who neglected his due to his magic.   
Harry had to put on a brave face however. He was Harry Potter after all. The boy who lived. The boy who defended the philosophers stone, killed a Basilisk, won the Triwizard tournament and fought with Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. Not that anyone believed him.  
As the night of October 31st drew nearer, the halls and corridors, and some classrooms began to show decorations from live bats, to spider’s webs. Professor’s began mentioning the upcoming holiday at the end of classes, reminding them not to eat to many sweets.  
On the evening of Halloween, the Great Hall hosted a massive feast. Harry avoided every year since he found out his parents’ date of death in a book he had borrowed from the library second year. Ron and Hermione had been curious at first but Harry always came up with excuses to avoid the feast without telling them the truth.  
It was no different this year, Professor Umbridge hadn’t explicitly said that everyone had to be present for the feast so as usual, Harry told his friends that he had a stomach ache and was going to bed early, but after they had left, went for a walk around the castle.   
He was not out after curfew, but the corridors were desolate as everyone was at the feast. Harry just wandered around thinking about everything he knew about his parents. He didn’t know much as they had died so young. The only memory he has of his parents was his mother’s terrified scream as she was being murdered by Voldemort, something he remembered due to the dementors presence at the school during his third year.  
He had heard some tales from Remus and Sirius about pranks that his father had pulled, about how James had fallen in love with Lily in their first year. He had seen some pictures, courtesy of Hagrid who had made a scrapbook of photos for him at the end of his first year.  
He was so lost in thought, that he didn’t notice anyone else was in the corridor until he collided with something solid. He looked up to see Professor Snape looking as if he had just swallowed a lemon, glaring at him in mild disgust.   
“What are you doing, Potter? Not joining your classmates in consuming their bodyweights in sugar?” Snape sneered.   
“I don’t celebrate Halloween; I just go for a walk.” Harry revealed. He didn’t know why he was opening up to Snape. He hadn’t shared this particular habit with anyone before, but he felt he needed to let everything out of his system. The struggle of Cedric’s death, Umbridge, Voldemort growing more powerful and his parents pushing him to boiling point where he just needed to share some feelings, no matter who it was with. He would even vent to Draco Malfoy if he was around.   
“An evening of celebrations involving sugar and idiocy, I would have thought it would be right up a Gryffindor students’ alley.” Snape smirked.  
“Not if the celebrations happened to fall on the anniversary of the night I became an orphan. I’m not breaking any rules; the feast isn’t compulsory so can I go?” Harry knew that his attitude was pushing it, but he had lost all restraint. “You know I remember it. I remember the green light, my mother screaming and Voldemort laughing like a sadistic little prick so forgive me Professor, if I don’t want to sit in a hall and laugh and cheer and stuff my face with sweets because I am just so done!”   
Harry knew he was in for it now. Not only did Professor Snape hat him and take any advantage he could get to take points from Gryffindor and put him in detention. He stood and awaited his punishment but to his surprise, Snape replied:  
“I will let you continue your walk as long as you get in before curfew. But Mr Potter, I assure you that if you shout and use that kind of language in my presence again I will have no choice but to give you a weeks’ worth of detentions.” Snape said before turning on his heel, and returning the way he had come leaving Harry wide eyed in the corridor.  
Harry never mentioned this event to anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. Likewise, Snape never shared what he had heard come out of Harry’s mouth that night. They both continued as if it had never happened and it was only many years after Snape’s death, did Harry recall this tale to his children when telling them what a great man Severus Snape had been and they also agreed never to speak of it.


End file.
